Friends with devil's spawn
by zeGuy
Summary: After a terrible accident, Jack Blair moves to Maine. There he meets Carrie White and Jack discovers the true meaning of loneliness. Set in the 2013 remake universe. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Jack Blair was not happy. No, not happy in the slightest. He was angry, so angry that he could beat a bull to a bloody pulp.

"You're mad?" asked his father from his driver's seat. His response was a fierce glare and it took all his strength not to grimace at the frown on his son's rather handsome face. He sighed. "Try not to get in trouble."

"Fine," he said through his teeth and exited the car.

"Jack!" called his father before his father could disappear in the crowd. "Look, I know you're angry, but dwelling on it won't change their decision."

Jack only nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, good luck," his father told him and the teen turned on his heels not bothering to look behind to see if his father had left.

The man watched as his child entered Ewen high school, looking with concern before driving away. Jack ran a hand through his short brown hair in an attempt to calm himself. He asked a student for the bathroom and he was nice enough to point it. As he was making towards the restroom he was stunned by what was written on several lockers. 'CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT!'

"Look, it's Carrie White!" said a girl loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, what a freak!" came the reply.

Jack turned to see who this 'freak' was and was surprised to see a lovely blond girl with blue eyes, dressed very modestly with a sliver cross hanging from her neck, her gaze was down and from her body language the boy could tell she was afraid to meet anyone's eyes. He threw a disgusted look at the group of people before resuming his course. Up until now he studied in a private high school were such things could result in expulsion. One could write this kind of messages only on beaches and the staff will go a great length of finding the culprit and bring him to justice. Entering the boy's bathroom, he looked in the mirror and traced the bandage that covered his right ear and checked the one on his right eye that left the left brown eye without his twin. Then he inspected the clothes he was wearing to see if he made a wrong choice (not like he could do anything about it now). He wore a black T-shirt with the Nirvana logo, a silver cross made of human skulls hand around his neck, two braces that were also made of human skulls decorated his wrist: a black one on his left wrist and a white one on his right, and gray jeans. Feeling satisfied with his choices he proceeded towards the principal office. The principal was a kind man and expressed concern in Jack's condition and had insisted he went straight home after he ate lunch at the cantina, saying that his first day would be tomorrow. After he gave the boy his schedule he asked a student to escort him to the cantina. Now alone, the student abandoned him the second he entered the door, with a tray he looked for a relatively empty table and he saw the shy girl from before staying alone at a table. While he was approaching her, he was intercepted by a bunch a girls who smiled sweetly at him, but it only made him disgusted, nevertheless he didn't let it show it.

"Hello there!" purred one of them. "You are new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Figures. Why else would you be heading to the freak's table? You obviously don't know who she is," said another one

"But don't worry, we're here to stop you from social suicide Just stay away from here."

Jack smiled at them and after thanked them, he side-stepped them and continued towards Carrie's table, leaving the girls dumbstruck.

"Excuse me," he said and was met with big blue eyes that reminded him of a scared bunny. "Can I sit here? All the others are full."

He waited for her reply while being studied by her gaze.

When he was about to leave her and find another table a voice of a jock yelled: "Hey, freak! Because of you my girlfriend did suicides today at PE!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"SHUT IT! I'm not interested in your apology, but you know what would make me feel better? Money, so hand them over, or else!"

"Wow," said Jack suddenly surprising Carrie and the jock. "I haven't seen such thing since middle school. You, sir, are a perfect example of human devolution."

The huge jock glared hard at the average height boy. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Dogshit," Jack said casually. "A huge pile of dogshit."

The jock charged, but the young man was able to push him away and landed a punch to the face that knocked him down. The brown haired teen held his right fist, cursing softly. 'My hand hasn't fully healed.' The jock got up quickly and pinned Jack down and started punching him. The young man was powerless against the brute. His right hand was injured and the other was held by the larger teen on top of him who kept hitting him. A crowd gathered around them, people were filming and shouting, but Jack could barely see or hear because the blows to the head left him disoriented. 'Where is a teacher when you need one?' Another punch left him even more disoriented and splinted his lip. Out of nowhere a metal tray came on the jock's head, making his grasp on the average-built teen loose and stunned him. That was all Jack needed and with a strength he didn't know he possessed he punched the larger teen with his left fist in the face, breaking his nose. The huge jock was howling in pain while holding his sensory organ and Jack took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed the blond girl and sprinted out of the school and stopped in a nearby park to catch their breath.

"You're okay?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes."

He nodded. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Carrie."

"I would shake your hand, but mine is broken."

Carrie gasped as he looked at him more carefully. His lower lip was split and bleeding, staining his shirt. "You need to get to a hospital."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked confused

"Shouldn't you call your mother and tell her what happened?"

Carrie looked away and blushed in embarrassment. "I don't have a cell phone."

Jack thought that was a bit odd for a teenager not to have a cell phone, but he quickly dismiss it thinking she lost it and her parents hadn't bought her as a way to punish her. "Here," he said pulling out his phone. "You can use mine."

The girl just stared dumbly at Jack's touchscreen phone. "Um, I don't know how to use a phone, I never had one," she admitted, blushing once more.

Jack just stared at her. 'She never had a phone in her life, is that what is she telling me?' "Um, does your mom has a cell phone?" he asked hopefully and when she shook her head he let out a sign. "Okay, let's find a taxi and get you home," he said and began walking. When he noticed that Carrie hadn't moved he asked: "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you get to a hospital?" she almost whispered, while avoiding his gaze.

"You're right, but I don't know where to go."

"I do!" she said and quickly rose her head to look at him. "I'll show you."

As Jack followed he couldn't help but think: 'What a strange girl, but she's nice.'

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I've finally came back from my long break and I'm starting a new story. The inspiration came after watching Carrie 2013 and after reading a crossover between Carrie and Spider-Man. I know it's not the newest concept, but I can assure you it's quite different from the others. You'll see if you stick with it. Leave a comment or an idea in the review box, if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people and Happy Easter! I'm really glad you like my fic!**

**forlucky: That seems predictable, isn't it? Not at the moment. While certainly there will be an attraction between the two, I haven't decided if they should be the official pair of the fic.**

**Guest: Yes. His features are inspired after Jack Ryan from Bioshock.**

**I would like to thank everyone who left a review, you are the reasons why chapter 2 exists.**

* * *

"You're lucky, your hand is not broken just badly bruised," the doctor who checked Jack told him.

"Thank you, doctor."

"How did it happen?"

Carrie's panic could be seen all over her, so Jack quickly replied in a calm and collected tone. "I fell down the stairs."

The doctor gave him a look that screamed 'Really?'

"It's true, doc! Some douchebag decided that it would be fun to push me down the stairs."

"Is that true, young lady?"

Carrie looked like she was about to pass out from fright, making Jack and the doctor worried. After a whole minute of awkward silence she managed to say. "Y-Yes. I-I was there."

The doctor still looked skeptically and was about to ask another question when Jack decided to speak up. "Look, doc. Thanks for the help, but if there isn't anything else we would like to leave. We still have classes, you know."

"Very well, but if something happens, come here immediately," the doctor said, reluctant to let them go.

Once outside the hospital the brown haired teen let out a sign of relief. "That was a close one. I thought we were done for sure."

"I can't believe that I lied. I haven't done such thing since I was a child," Carrie whispered to herself, but the teen near her heard what she said.

"I'm sorry that I had to get you involved, but I didn't want to get a tongue lashing for getting in a fight in my first day, even though I save a beautiful girl. So, thank you for covering me," the brown eyed boy said sincerely.

"Y-You're welcome," the blonde replied, looking away so that the boy couldn't see her blush.

"Say, why don't we get a bite, I'm starving and I bet you're hungry too, right?" he asked cheerfully

Carrie was about to take up his offer when she noticed his necklace and braces, she looked at them fearfully. Jack noticed the sudden change. "What's wrong?" he asked and followed her line of sight. He signed and began to remove them. "Guess it's true then, chicks don't dig rockers. That means I'm going to be alone forever," he said and let out a humorless chuckle

"A rocker?" Carrie asked, since she didn't know what that meant

Jack didn't get the idea. "Yeah. I'm one of those people who worship the Devil and bathe in blood and make sacrifices in his name," he ranted, his tone held a huge level of sarcasm in it.

However, because of Carrie's inexperience in the art of socializing, she didn't get the sarcasm and backed away in pure terror.

"Whoa, whoa, chill Carrie. I was only joking," Jack said quickly when he saw the look she gave him. 'Seriously, I thought that the sarcasm I used would be enough to let her know that I wasn't being serious. What's up with this girl?' "Look, let's go eat. I'm buying."

"How do I know you won't steal my soul or offering me as a sacrifice to your dark master?" she asked, being ready to make a run for it if the boy tried something.

The said boy rolled his eyes "Carrie, how I'm going to do that in broad _daylight_ with people _everywhere_? If I wanted to do that, and trust me when I say this: I'll never do that to anyone, I would have stalked you, learn your daily schedule and find an opening so that I could kidnap you. Now would you _please _come with me to eat?"

Carrie, although reluctantly, agreed and followed two steps behind the boy. When they reached the fast food restaurant they began socializing. In the end Jack managed to convince Carrie that he was not a sadistic rapist and that even thought the music he listens to can be brutal, it has a meaning and is a way to get rid of negative emotions. And as a bonus he made her laugh. During their launch Jack learned a few things about Carrie and why people were bullying her. 'She's inexperienced when it comes to human relations, also she is too gullible and too naïve. And too nice.'

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jack commented light-heartily

Carrie nodded. "I had fun."

"Glad to hear it. Now where do you live? I can't walk you home if I don't know where you live."

"Oh, there's no need. My mother-"she stopped in mid sentence when she remembered about her mother, fear taking hold of her.

"Carrie?" asked a concerned brown haired teen.

"My mother was suppose to pick me up…" she whispered, trembling sightly

"Hey, hey, no worries. We'll grab a cab and go to school. We'll explain your mother what happened. I'm sure she'll understand," Jack told her in as a way to calm her, but it didn't work.

The two got into a taxi and reached the high school where they were greeted by a very angry Margaret White

"Mama, I-"

"We'll talk at home, Carrie," said Margaret in a stern voice that made the teens flinch, before she grabbed her daughter's arm and lead her towards the car.

"Mrs. White, Carrie has done nothing wrong, I-"

"I know who you serve," she snarled at the brown haired teen, making him raise his brow in confusion. "You serve the Devil, you are one of his many minions. You wear all these bandages to cover the signs."

'Guess I now know where Carrie's prejudices come from.' "Mrs. White, I can assure you that I'm not involved in any satanic cults, and your daughter can vouch for me, since I managed to convince her of that fact."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Jack knew he had done a stupid thing by the look Margaret threw at her daughter. Then she turned to him "I see your charms are quite strong, fallen one. However you will NOT have my daughter! I will NOT allow it! She will be saved by Jesus, our Lord! All of us will be! I suggest you find redemption before it is too late," she said giving the young man another disgusted look, before entering the car and driving away, leaving the teen stunned by her rant.

Jack's brain was able to give two responses to Carrie's mother's rant. Laughing or ignoring, but the former was winning since small snickers escaped his lips. 'I've heard of religious fanatics, but this is just too amusing. Oh boy…Oh shit! Carrie! If her mother is truly a religious fanatic, she'll get hell for even being near me. Damn it!' The young man stood there thinking what he should do next. He wanted to help Carrie, but he couldn't to that since he didn't know where she lived and not to mention that going to her house might actually complicate things rather than helping. With a sign he went home.

"I'm home," he called once he entered the house.

"Hello, dear," his mother smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she saw the bandage on his lower lip. "What happened?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine. I just got hit by a door," the teen lied swiftly.

"By a door?" she asked, demanding an explanation

"Yeah. When I was about to leave the classroom an idiot didn't see me and opened the door hitting me."

"You're full of bandages," his mother said while stroking his right side of the face, believing her son's lie. "So, did you make any friends today?"

Jack contemplated the events that took place today with a critical mind, before replying, feeling a little depressed with his realization. "No."

"Don't let it get to you. It was your first day, I'm sure tomorrow will be a better one."

"I'm going to lie down," he said, moving past her.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Jack stood in his bed thinking about what happened today and one thought came to his mind. 'In the end, I'm still alone.'

* * *

**If you have a suggestion or want to make a comment, you can do that in the review box bellow. And no flames, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Here's chapter 3 of Friends with the Devil Spawn!**

**Guest: Perhaps. I've thought about it and I don't know for certain. I wanted Jack to be a simple person, but if I were to give him powers I would do it after the Black Prom.**

**Dark Magical Sorcres: Yes**

**comcummer: I don't have a specific day when I post something. I update when I have the time.**

**This is something I should have done since chap1; Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie**

* * *

Jack walked the halls keeping an eye out for the jock. As he navigated through the hallway he spotted Carrie and waved at her. As expected she didn't wave back and walked in the opposite direction. He signed and made his way towards his class and at lunch he went to the library and after logging on a computer he checked the school's firewall. 'As expected, it's really weak'. He signed and checked the schedule, every student's profile and the teacher's as well. He was very good at computers, so good that he got himself accepted in a high prestigious private school in New York with fifty percent reduction. He got a lot of gold and silver medals at different contests. 'Hell, I practically owned the Wall of Glory.' Of course that didn't mean he was perfect. There were subjects in which his grades were average at best. And worse of all was that he hadn't had any friends. His colleagues hadn't bullied him, but he could see by corner of his eye the looks he received, or how they talked about him when they thought he wasn't listening. Jack was okay with that, he was used to be alone. So that's why he was on the principle: "That's right, be jealous because someday I'm going to be rich and you'll be a nobody!" There was a point when he became arrogant, he thought himself indestructible, and however that wasn't the case. Things turned for the worse when a drunken scumbag ran him over with his new fancy car. The impact of the car sent him in the window of a shop. The glass shards pierced his skull and right eye, while his left ear was nearly cut off and as last injury, his right hand broken in several places. Jack was in a coma for two mouths and after he woke up he stayed in the hospital for two more. Despite the huge hospital, the rent and the school tax his parents managed to pay all of them, but it nearly broke them and they couldn't pay for their son's last year. Jack tried to convince the principle and the teacher council to give him a sponsorship, but they declined saying his grades weren't high enough. At that moment the teen got so angry and he told his true opinions about each one of them. He was practically thrown out of the school and, needless to say, forbidden to approach its grounds ever again. After he finished his sandwich he got up and was about to leave the library when he saw a blond flash pass from the corner of his eye. Curious, he followed it and found Carrie carrying a lot of books to a nearby table. He approached silently and noticed that all her books were about telekinesis. 'A strange topic.' He cleared his throat making his presence known to the blond-haired girl.

"Hi," he said with a wave of his hand.

With an incredible speed, Carrie picked her books and bolted for the exit, but Jack was faster and blocked her way. "Please, let me pass," she pleaded, her tone barely above a whisper.

"I just want to be your friend Carrie," said the brown-haired young man.

Carrie raised her eyes for a moment to meet his gaze and saw the sincerity in his brown orb. She almost gave in when she remembered her mother's words: _"He is manipulative. He is using sweet words and his looks to seduce you, my child. Pray to God, He will show you the way."_ After yesterday's fiasco, Carrie spent the night in the closet praying for forgiveness and she didn't want a repeated experience. "I don't trust you…"

"You trusted me yesterday Carrie. What changed?"

A fight broke inside her. A part of her told her that she could trust the person in front of her, but the other urged to listen to her mother. The sides were evenly matched and so Carrie did the one thing she knew in these situations: she graciously side-stepped the teen and walked out of the library. Jack ran after her and grabbed her arm, forcing her towards him.

"You know why people bully you?" he asked rhetorically, his tone a bit harsher than he intended. Carrie still wouldn't meet his eye, but that didn't stop him. "It's because you let them. You don't do anything to change that. You let other people manipulate your life. If you want to be my friend, that's fine, but let that decision be made by you, not by someone else."

"Well, well, look what we've got here," said a voice that cause the teens to tense up. "If it isn't Romeo and Juliet. Hey Josh, Andrew, help out here," called the jock and three gorillas were advancing on the duo.

Jack let Carrie go and pushed her in the opposite direction, telling her to run before being punched in the gut, then the jock elbowed in the back of the head making him fall. The blond girl watched in horror how the brutes were merciless beating the already injured teen. Then she came back to reality and grabbed a jock's arm tightly, trying to pull him of Jack but to no avail as he pushed her away easily.

"Hey geek, do you know what happens to a bug when he becomes an annoyance? " asked the leader with his food above the teen's head while his cronies were pinning Jack's arms and legs. "The bug gets squashed!" he said and pressed his foot down on Jack's right eye. The teen screamed in pain, making Carrie's heart broke.

"Please, stop!" she cried, grabbing the jock's arm, but she was pushed off once again. 'I'm truly helpless. I can't even save myself, how am I suppose to save him?' she thought bitterly to herself.

When Jack let out another pain filled scream she realized that nobody was going to help him. The other students looked like they were watching a TV show. 'Those beasts!' And the sad part was that there was no teacher in sight. She was the only one that wanted to help the downed teen, but she was too weak to do something. Jack's words rang in her head as he let yet another cry. She came to the conclusion that the brown-haired teen wanted to be friends with her, but she pushed him away because she was scared. Anger made its way inside Carrie, she was angry at the cruel world, but mostly at herself for her helplessness. After years of bullying Carrie White had finally had enough. Today is going to be the day she would finally stand up for herself. Opening her backpack she grabbed the first book her slender fingers brushed against and threw it at the jock who was stepping on Jack's face. The book hit the brute square in the face forcing him off the teen. The huge teen and Jack looked in surprised at blond-haired girl who stood her ground firmly. "Let him go," she said between teeth.

The jock smirked "And if I don't what are going to do?"

"I'm going to force you to," came her determination filled answer.

"What the hell you're doing?! Run!" yelled Jack

The jock forgot about the injured teen for the moment and slowly approached Carrie. The girl threw another book at the brute, but he ducked and he quickly grabbed her arm. Carrie prepared herself for the jock's slap, but it never came.

"What the hell is happening here?!" yelled Rita Desjardin and Carrie let out a breath of relief.

Afterwards Jack was sent to the hospital to check on his injured eye and Carrie came with him. Half an hour later his parents joined them as well and they were determined to press charges against the jocks.

"You didn't have to come with me," said Jack to the blond-haired girl who was sitting in the chair near him.

"But I wanted to. I've come to realize that. By the way, where are your parents?"

"Talking to the doctor. What about your mother?"

"I asked Ms. Desjardin to tell her I'm here."

"But wouldn't she be mad at you?" he asked concerned

A flash of fear appeared across her face, but it was so brief that he thought he imagined it. "I'll explain her that she was wrong about you, as was I. Also I've heard the saying: 'what your parents don't know can't harm them'."

Jack started to laugh. "Careful now, or you'll fall to the dark side. Think carefully of your choices," he said in a half-serious, half-joking tone.

"I have been thinking about it. I've read the Bible countless times and one thing I've truly understood is that no one is perfect. Not even God! I've made up my mind, I don't want to be bullied anymore! But more importantly…" she said and grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "I want to be your friend."

In that moment Jack knew that he looked like an idiot. His mouth was open like a fish, but he just could concentrate on closing it, his focus was on the smiling girl in front. 'That smile can put all the jewelry in the world to shame. I am truly blessed to have witness it.'

Before Jack could even form coherent thoughts Margaret White entered the room.

"There you are Carrie, let's go home," she said and when she saw the injured teen she smirked victoriously "I see that God's judgment finally reached you, fallen one."

"Mama! Jack did nothing to deserve such treatment! You accuse him even though you don't know him, you're unfair!"

Jack looked at Carrie in surprise to see showing suck back-bone in front of her mother, while the elder White looked very displeased. "We'll talk about it at home, Carrie!" she said between her teeth while glaring at her daughter.

Carrie said goodbye to Jack while she stormed out of the room and after throwing another dirty glare at him, Margaret followed her daughter.

* * *

**If you have a suggestion or want to make a comment, you can do that in the review box bellow. And no flames, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proof that I still live. I don't own Carrie**

* * *

The following two days Jack had to endure long hours of examinations, but he was relieved that there were no complications. Carrie came to see him after she finished school, something that he was grateful for.

"What are you reading?" asked Jack, taking Carrie by surprise

"Oh, this? It's just a hubby," answered Carrie. Jack nodded and took a seat near her. After a minute of silence Carrie asked: "Jack, do you believe in God?"

Her question threw him off, so he stood there thinking. "Yes, I do. But I don't feel close to Him."

"Why?"

"Because He does nothing to prevent the tragedies that happen nowadays. People die in accidents, by diseases or they are murdered why doesn't God intervene?"

"Maybe He needs them."

"He isn't the only one," said Jack and Carrie noted during their entire conversation that he kept his tone neutral without any difficulty. "Let's talk about something else. When is your birthday?"

"It was, actually. On twenty first of September."

"Did you get something special?"

"My mother gave me a silver cross. What about you? When is your birthday? And did you get something nice?"

"It's on ninetieth January and my parents got me a new cell phone and a necklace. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like reading and design clothes."

"Wow," he said genuinely impressed. "So you want to be a designer?"

"I haven't really thought about it, I always thought that I'll take over my mother's store. What do you want to do after high school? And what are your hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading mangas or comics, watching animes, movies or TV shows and playing games. I want to go to MIT to study informatics and work at some software company."

"Excuse me, Mr. Blair?" asked a nurse interrupting them. "The doctor can see you now."

"Well, I've got to go, so I'll see you around," he said while standing up.

"Okay then. See you!"

* * *

"She's a nice girl," said Jack's mom to her son while they were waiting in Jack's hospital room. "Her mother is a bit strange though."

"She's a religious fanatic," said the brown-haired teen as a matter of fact. "When she first saw me she thought I serve Satan."

His mother gaped at him. "Wow, just…I'm speechless."

"I know, right? Who would in their right mind would say such things? She's obviously got some mental problems."

"Does Carrie share similar problems?"

"No, thankfully, but her mother obviously abuses her in some way for her to act the way she does now. I understand shyness, but her case is very severe. You should have seen the glare her mother gave her when she took my defence."

"Have you seen any marks on her arms and legs?" his mother asked alarmed

"No, I haven't. I don't think she is abused physically, but rather verbally."

"Poor child," said the woman sympathetically. "I wish we could do something about it."

A knock was heard on the door and after hearing Jack's mother approval, the doctor entered. "Good news, Mrs. Blair. There isn't any permanent damage to the eye. Your son is going to be released tomorrow."

* * *

"Where you were today?" asked Margaret White

"At the school's library, I was study for a project," replied her daughter without sputtering, feeling very proud of herself

"Don't they allow students to take books home?" asked the older woman suspiciously

She didn't know how, but Carrie managed to keep her cool and answered her mother. "The librarian lost my file."

Margaret, not knowing that nowadays files are stored in computers, accepted her daughter's explanation.

* * *

The next day, Jack was finally released from the hospital. Last night he thought about a late birthday present for Carrie and he could wish he could give it to her. He looked at the clock and plan was forming in his head. After he slept a few hours he quickly dressed and headed towards school hoping he could catch her. Little did he know that Margarette White was going to pick her daughter after school. He reached the school the moment the bell rang and searched the crowd of students for Carrie.

"Jack?" asked a female voice. He turned and came face to face with Carrie, but instead of being happy to see him she looked panicked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Something wrong?"

"You have to go before my mother sees you."

"So, shall I take it that you two have been seeing each other?" asked another female voice and the blood in the teen's veins froze.

The brown eyed teen turned slowly and found himself on the receiving end on Margaret's hard glare. "I see you are persistent," said Carrie's mother acidly

"Mother, I can explain-" her daughter began, but one look from the older woman was enough to silence her.

Fortunately Jack had a half-baked plan in case something like were to happen. "Mrs. White, you were right. I was on the wrong side, but I'm changed now," he said, using his hands to show the white T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked the woman skeptically.

"You're right once again, you can't. But I'm asking you to give me a chance. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, isn't that what the Jesus Christ says?"

"I suppose you're right," said the elder White, still skeptical of the teen, but she couldn't deny that what he just said.

Carrie, on the other hand, was awestruck. She couldn't believe her own eyes, but it was happening: her mother was being swayed away from her beliefs. 'Jack is using her own ideals to beat her.'

"But why should I trust you with my daughter?"

Jack bit his lip, feeling silly for what he was about to say. "Because she was the only one who saw the good in me and without her I might revert back to my old ways. And a good Christan shouldn't help those in need?"

"You're correct... Very well, I'll give you the benefit of doubt, but know that I'll be watching you closely."

Jack nodded in understanding and Carrie gaped at her mother like she had grown a second head.

"Carrie get in the car."

With a quick good bye to Jack, the blond girl got in the car. Margaret walked up to him walked up to him and whispered. "If you hurt my daughter, I promise, I will kill you!" After that she quickly went to the car like nothing happened, leaving a very scared teen behind. Jack was a peaceful person and he only got into a fight once or twice in his life. The way Carrie's mother said those words to him left little doubt in him that she has no problem doing it and that was enough to terrify him.

* * *

**As usual leave a review in the review box or sent me a PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Carrie.**

* * *

For the past couple of weeks life was very easy for Carrie White. She has a new friend and nobody bullies her anymore. He made her a gift, a "late birthday gift" he called it. It was in fact his old cellphone and he bought a new SIM card. Currently she had only two numbers: Jack's and the one back home. It took her a while to master it, but she finally got it. Her mother, however, wasn't as happy as her, but she couldn't anything about it. For Carrie and Jack today was a regular day, but unknown to them a girl kept sending them glares in their direction.

"So what do you think Chris?" asked Heather

The said girl blinked before responding. "What?"

Heather signed. "I've lost count of how many times you've zoomed out. What's going on?"

The girl's pretty face twisted into a scowl. "Look at him pretending to be her friend, when all that he wants is to get in her pants, not like she is a saint," said Chris with disgust in her voice.

"Maybe he already did," offered Tina.

"A shame really. He looks attractive with eye patch and all," said Heather dreamy.

"Can we change the subject? Besides we've told to let Carrie White alone," Sue told them, feeling very annoyed at her friends.

The others changed the topic to the upcoming prom and chatted happily about what dresses are going to wear, but Chris kept glaring daggers at Carrie and Jack, a plan to get revenge was already forming in her head.

"Thanks Jack," said Oliver

"No problem."

"So, are you ready for the senior prom?"

The brown eyed teen shock his head. "I'm not going."

The other boy looked at him in shock. "What? Why? Are you grounded for what happened a few weeks ago? That wasn't your fault. Don't your parents know that?"

Jack smiled. "I'm not grounded, I'm just not going. Proms aren't my thing."

"But this is _the_ senior prom. The last prom you're going to have in your life. You must come! What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Maybe watch a movie."

Oliver smirked. "With Carrie?"

'I wish.' "No, alone."

"Dude, that sucks. Why not just come to the prom with Carrie? You won't be alone that night and you'll have something better to do."

"I don't think Carrie will want to go."

Oliver signed and shook his head. "My friend, you know nothing about girls. Who wouldn't want to go to the prom and spent an amazing night with a wonderful guy? I don't know what you have against proms, but you have to put it behind you now," he said he grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "If you care about that girl you will invite her to prom and give her the night of her life."

Jack pushed him away. "Alright, fine."

"Cheer up, my friend. Maybe you'll get a reward for your trouble."

"You're an asshole," Jack told him with disgust.

It wasn't that Jack had anything against proms, it was just that he feared rejection. Every time he asked a girl out it ended badly for him. That was the reason he didn't ask Carrie to prom yet. Jack was aware of the fact she wanted to go from the wishful glances she cast at the prom posters all over the school, but he knew that Carrie's mother would have a fit. Whenever Jack tried to talk to the blond girl about her parent she would become withdraw and tried to change the subject. Now he was sitting at their table and gathering his courage. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Oliver was watching intensely. 'Guess there is no way out.'

"Carrie?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

The blond teen blinked a few times, not comprehending what her friend has asked her. "What?"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" he asked again, keeping his face neutral in order to hide his hopefulness.

"I...I...can't. I'm sorry," she shuttered and after grabbing her things she took off like the wind

Poor Jack just stood there staring at his food, feeling awful because he thought he had ruined their friendship. 'Nice move, you fucking moron.'

"So, how did it go?" he heard Oliver asked behind him

He turned around and glared angrily at the other boy. "She took her things and left. How do you think it went?" he said acidly.

Oliver raised his hands in a peace gesture. "Relax, my friend. Try ask her again."

"Are you nuts? What makes you think that anything will change if I ask her again?"

Oliver just smile. "Because she really wants to go, but she is afraid that her mother will punish her. You have to convince her that it's worth the risk."

"I'm _not_ going to put her in trouble with her mother!" he said vehemently.

"The girl is finishing highschool very soon. She needs to be her own person and not let someone decide for her. By defying her mother she takes the first step in becoming her own person."

'But you don't know that she may be abused.' he thought

Oliver pat his back, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "So keep trying, it's for her own good."

Later that day, Jack was sitting on his bed contemplating his options. He liked Carrie, more than a friend, he knew that and there is no deny it. But should he risked their friendship for a simple crash? If he listen to the rational part of him the answer was short and brutal, but the emotional side of him urged him to keep trying. However, he realized that there is no way back should he let his feelings free and if Carrie would reject him the pain will be extreme. The brown-haired teen signed deeply wondering why things should be this complicated. Carrie's mom wasn't making things easy for them either. She didn't interfere directly with him, but as long as she is present in the girl's life there will always be that distance between them. As much as he hated it to admit it, Oliver was right. The other boy saw how Carrie is unable to be happy because of her mother, but she wouldn't say a thing about the abuse she endures. An idea came to his mind, and to him it sounded completely stupid and dangerous for him and Carrie's friendship, however if everything would go smoothly Carrie will be able to live a normal life, besides he was her friend and he should try and help her even if in the end she may hate him. With his mind set to keep asking Carrie until she accepts he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Still one or two chapter before the Black Prom, afterwards the epilogue. I think the Black Prom should take two chaps, but I'll see if I can put it into one. You know the drill: leave a review in the review box below or PM me :)**


End file.
